College, Love, and Sports
by The Legend of Amrs
Summary: With all of the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi cast in College, everyone is in a sport and they all love each other. Thus the title. Ritsu is on the swim team. Takano is a football player. Yukina and Kisa are in soccer. Chiaki is in tennis. Hatori is in basketball. PLEASE READ SEMPAI! NOTICE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**College, Love, and Sports**

**By Amrs**

**Chapter 1: **

**-Takano**

"Takano! Are you okay!"

I woke up to my teammate screaming at me to wake up.

"Takano get up!"

"Hmm? I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Takano get out there and win the game!" said another.

I opened my eyes to my surrounding.

"Takano!" My teammate was pushing me to the field.

Everything went black.

Next thing I knew I was at a party celebrating our victory.

"Takano you were great out there!"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Yeah cheers to our star player!"

"Hey, tomorrow let's show off our star player to the sissy swim team!"

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey Takano! Good job!" congratulated one.

"Hey, explain what happened?" I said confused.

"You won for us!" said one person.

"Yeah I know, but how?" I said.

"I don't know! But you were though flying though there like no tomorrow!"

"Hmm. Okay." I said a bit confused but satisfied.

"The best football player EVER is right here! Masamune Takano!"

"KANPI!"

…

Yesterday we won the Game, and they said to meet up after school to celebrate one last time. I was walking over to the football field until…

"Takano!" It was Yukina the captain of the soccer team.

"Oh hey Yukina."

"So I heard you won last night's game!" he said eagerly.

"Yeah. By the way, why weren't you there?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, soccer practice." He explained.

"Oh I see."

"So where are you headed?" he asked.

"Over to the field, something about rubbing it in someone's face."

"I see, well I got to go!"

"See ya."

I got to the field and saw the team waiting there. We practiced until 3:25 and went over to the swim team's pool. The captain wanted to get all sweaty before we go so we can dirty up the pool.

We always did stuff like this. Last year we ruined their rest boards and towards the end of last year we added smug to the pool.

We heard a transfer student came in and joined, but we never saw him. So it's time we gave him a welcome.

The swim team has half girls and half guys, of course they hate us and we hate them. There are some times they pranked us, we don't talk about it.

We are in the hallway running and screaming like maniacs to the pool so we can ruin their fun.

We run through the door and cannonball into the pool.

"EEEEKKKK!" screamed some girls.

Everyone got out of the water.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the sissy swim team." (R 1)

"Go to hell!" screamed a girl.

"Shut up! Where's the newbie? Is he scared?" (R 1)

"I'm right here!" when I heard the voice it sounded like an angel. When I looked back I saw a man with brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He jumped did a flip bounced off the captain's head, making the captain get drowned in the water, and then he landed in the water.

One word I can think of have come to mind. Beautiful.

"My name is Onodera Ritsu. I am the newbie and the captain of the swim team." He said with a smirk.

The swim team chanted his name. "Ritsu! Ritsu!"

"You all shut it! I'm going to teach your 'captain' a lesson." (R 1) he said as he was raising his arm.

Just then, Kisa came and jumped in front of Ritsu. The captain stopped. He had always had a crush on Kisa so he would never hit him.

"What are you doing?" asked Kisa.

"Uhhhh….." said the captain nervously.

"That's it if I catch you guys picking on the swim team again you're all getting detention!"

"Yes Kisa." Said everyone.

I then went over to Onodera. "So Onodera you got pretty far for someone you just started." I said.

"Well I would hope so I got pretty far. Now what do you really want?"

"Just you. I'm not asking for much." I flirted.

"Uhhh let me think about it, no." he said with his hands on his hips.

"Well I'll make you mine. Just wait." I said.

"Takano!" Yelled Kisa.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. "See you later Ritsu."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled as I left.

What a cutie.

**Please comment!**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Onodera: Well that's nice. I'm a part of the swim team.**

**Takano: Yeah you sure got the legs for it. *Smirks***

**Onodera: *glares***

**Yukina: Cool I'm part of the soccer team!**

**Hatori: This is probably the only fanfic you made that isn't a crossover.**

**Me: I know it's a bit weird but cool nonetheless.**

**Kisa: Not too much commotions without them around…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Shay246 and mywinterfireflies for the first comment and the first story favorite and first story follower!**

**Now to the disclaimer!**

**Takano: Amrs does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**College, Love, and Sports**

**By Amrs**

**-Yukina**

After I was done talking to Takano I went to soccer practice in a hurry to see Kisa-san, the team's coach. When I come there I see Kisa-san teaching a newbie how to have elevation on your kick near the school wall. The newbie tries but fails so Kisa-san sets the ball and went back far enough to get a running start. He runs then kicks it. The ball hit the gutter of the school and bounced all the way to the other side of the soccer field's goal. Everyone had their mouths open.

I ran up to Kisa-san.

"Kisa-san!" I yelled.

"Hm? Oh hello Yukina." Says Kisa-san turning towards me.

"Kisa-san are you free today?" I finally asked after a few weeks.

"Uhhh… no actually I have a date today." He said with a smile.

"Ehhhh! With who!?" I asked surprised.

"His name is Koru." He said blushing a little.

That set everyone off. "EHHHHHHHHH!?"

"?" Kisa-san was a bit confused by this reaction.

**-Onodera**

A football game was today so I've decided to go and watch it. Not because of Takano! Just because I want to. I go into the stands and watch the game.

Then when the teams come in he spotted me. He smirked and winked at me. I blushed. He started to try to impress me throughout the game and he always blew a kiss at me and other girls fainted thinking it was for them. Well they're wrong it's for me, not anyone else. Wait did I just get possessive over him?

After the game, Takano came up to me. "Hey Ritsu. Why'd you come here? Have you come so you can be mine?" he asked smugly.

"Uhhh….. no I haven't. I came because…. I wanted to accept someone else's feelings." I said remembering someone who has confessed to me. And yes it is a guy.

"Oh really? Whose?" he said confused.

"He is in cheerleading." I said looking t my side.

Takano then looked confused at first but came to a stern look. "Wait is his name-"

"Yup. That's me. Haitani."

**Thank you all!**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Takano: Wait. HAITANI is in this fic?!**

**Me: Yeah it'll make it more interesting.**

**Onodera: Uh-oh.**

**Me: Anyway lets give it up for Shay246 and mywinterfireflies for the first ever comment and story follower and favorite!**

**Onodera: Thank you very much for the support!**

**Kisa: Thank you Shay-chan and MWFF-chan!**

**Chiaki: Thank you both! *Gives each of you cake***

**Takano: Thank you. Now get back to commenting!**

**Yukina: Thank you all for the support! *Sparkles***

**Hatori. Thank you all and- Chiaki! Stop trying to eat the cake you gave them!**

**Me: Thank you all! I love you all thanks for the support! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
